1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light emitting apparatus using light emitting devices, such as LEDs (light-emitting diodes), and an automotive lamp.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the conventional practice there are known automotive lamps using LEDs as the light source (See Patent Document 1 in the following Related Art Documents, for instance).